The Care Bears Movie/Transcript
Children: Bless all the people young and old, for they are yours to love and hold, and bless Mr. And Mrs. Cherrywood, amen. Mrs. Cherrywood: Good night children, sweet dreams. Child #1: Mrs. Cherrywood? Isn’t Mr. Cherrywood going to tuck us in? Mrs. Cherrywood: Oh, he’ll be along, don’t you worry. Mr. Cherrywood: I hope I’m not too late. Mrs. Cherrywood: They’ve been asking for you. Child #2: Mr. Cherrywood! Children: YAY! Mr. Cherrywood: Look sharp everyone. Watch the bouncing balls. Alrighty here we go. A one, a two, a three and there. Thank you, thank you and thank you. Now off to sleep to dream of clowns and circuses, acrobats and jugglers. And remember, I want a full report in the morning. Child#3: Story Mr. Cherrywood, story? Child#4: Please, the one about the circus. Child #5: Please? Mr. Cherrywood: Well, alright, just one story. Child #3: Story hat, story hat!,,,,,Yay! Mr. Cherrywood: This is the story of 2 young children named Kim and Jason and how they were helped by a group of very special friends. The Care Bears. You see, the Care Bears have a very special mission. And that mission is to help everyone share their feelings with others. The Care Bears live in a magical place called Care-A-Lot. The Care Bears Movie Introducing the Care Bear Cousins (Care-A-Lot Theme) Friend: Ouch! Secret: (whispers into Friend’s ear) Friend: No Secret Bear, I don’t think it was the cloud mobile’s fault. Hi, I’m Friend Bear, and this is Secret Bear. We’re Care Bears. Jason: What do you want? Friend: Only to be your friends Mr. Cherrywood: You see although Kim and Jason were warm and loving children they had been so hurt when their parents went away, they had decided never to love anyone, just in case, they too went away. Kim and Jason felt they didn’t need anybody, but the Care Bears knew better. Friend: Everyone needs friends, Jason. Even you and Kim. Kim: We’re not your friends. Jason: How do you know our names? Friend: We know a lot of things about you. Kim reads a lot of books and wants to be a nurse when she grows up. And Jason, you want to be a jet pilot. Jason: Yeah, how’d you know that? Friend: Friends are supposed to know about each other’s hopes and dreams. Secret: (whispers to Friend) Friend: Secret Bear says not to worry. No one can keep a secret like Secret Bear. Jason: Well, I’ll tell you about people who you care for. They always let you down. Kim: So we’d rather not have any friends. Don’t trouble yourselves. Mr. Cherrywood: While the Care Bears tried even harder to make friends with Kim and Jason, Tenderheart was on his way to help a boy who wanted friends more than anything else in the whole world. Nicholas was a magician’s helper. He had never had a friend in his life. Fettuccini: Hey! Close the door! Nicholas: Whoowhoooaaaa!! I-I didn’t mean it. Fettuccini: You never mean it, Nicholas. I bought that trunk thinking there was some old junk in it I could use in my magic act. Now half of it’s broken. Oh, what am I going to do with you. Every time I give you a simple thing to do, its boom this and crash that. Nicholas: I’m sorry Mr. Fettuccini. Fettuccini: Enough of your sorries. Check that new trunk and see if there’s anything left I can use in my magic act. I have a show to put on. Perhaps one day I will teach you how to make an audience love you, but right now, you’re next to hopeless. Nicholas: Ohhhh. I wish, I’d give anything to find a way to get people to like me. Book: Anything? Nicholas. Nicholas: Who’s there? Who said that? Book: You did say, anything? Tenderheart: Oh gosh. Mr. Cherrywood: Tenderheart was trapped. He needed some Care Bear reinforcements. But unfortunately, they were busy with their new invention. (Back in Care-A-Lot) Share: With this Rainbow rescue Beam, we can send a Care Bear anywhere in the whole world in a matter of seconds. Birthday: Or Bring them back again in case of an emergency Share: We’ll be able to help people share their feelings a lot quicker. Grumpy: We gotta get it working first, Care Bears, and then we still don’t know if it’ll work until we give it another test. How come I’m always the one fixing things around here? Share: Because you never complain, Grumpy bear. (giggles) Grumpy: Aha, I think I know why the first test didn’t work. This little star got stuck in the gears. Share: Now that’s what I call star stuck, Grumpy Bear. Grams: Has anyone seen Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs? I can’t find them anywhere! Birthday: We’ll help you look, Grams Bear. We can help test the rainbow rescue beam, later. Grumpy: That Baby Tugs is probably just getting into mischief somewhere. Hugs: What’s this thing Tugs? Tugs: Its not a thing, Hugs. It’s a-aaa Thingamadooie. Hugs: You know everything, Tugs. What’s it do? Tugs: It makes-aaa. Bubbles. Square Bubbles! Hugs: Square Bubbles? Wow-wee! Make Square Bubbles, Tugs! Tugs: Any special color? Hugs: No Square Bubbles, Tugs. Not even round ones. You broke the thing! Grumpy: Baby Hugs! Baby Tugs! What have you done? Birthday: Its obvious, Grumpy Bear. They got the Rainbow Rescue beam working. Grumpy: But we still don’t know if it’ll transport anyone. Share: Look! Cheer: Oh my stars! They brought visitors. What are they doing here? Friend: We didn’t bring them. They just came along. Someone brought us here. Grumpy: I knew it. Baby Bear mischief. Bedtime: What are we gonna do about the children? All: (discussion among all) Jason: Hey, could we say something? Where are we? Funshine: Oh, we’re terribly sorry. Bears? All bears: We’re the Care Bears! Kim and Jason: More friends? Funshine: Welcome to Care-A-Lot. Friend: Come on, we’ll give you a tour. Jason: Ok, but we’re not gonna like it. Kim: Ow! (Song: Nobody Cares Like a Bear) Mr. Cherrywood: Haha, well thanks to the Care Bears, Kim and Jason remembered how good it was to have friends who cared. Their troubles were over. But as for Nicholas, his real troubles were just beginning. Fettuccini: (humming) Book: Nicholas, Nicholas Nicholas: Who are you? How do you know my name? Book: I am a spirit, Nicholas. Your friend. I know many things. Almost everything. Nicholas: Everything? Book: I know how you can earn more friends. Nicholas: Really? How? Book: With... magic Nicholas: Magic? Book: No, not like his magic tricks. Real magic. Magic that can make your fondest wish become true. Nicholas: Y-y-you mean you could use magic to get people to like me? Book: No, but you could. All you have to do is undo the lock. Tenderheart: (whispering while hiding) No don’t. Fettuccini: Hey! What are you doing in there? Tenderheart: I’ve gotta stop this. Fettuccini: Nicholas! Nikki? Eh-hey, are you ok in there? Book: Read this. Nicholas: Ga Zork! Wow! Did I do that? Book: You can do a lot more. Fettuccini: Hey, Nikki, open up. The door is stuck. Book: Read, read. Nicholas: Ish-Kabibble Fettuccini: Hey Nicholaaa, (falls asleep) Book: Go ahead, open it. Nicholas: Hey, it worked. Your spell worked. Book: Well done, Nicholas. He’ll be in a deep sleep only long enough for you to take over his magic show. Nicholas: B-b-but I-I couldn’t. Book: Yes you can. You must. This is your chance to show that you are a greater magician than he. They loved him for his magic, they’ll love you for yours. I’ll help you. Tenderheart: Nicholas! This isn’t the way to make friends. Nicholas: Who are you? Tenderheart: I’m Tenderheart, a Care Bear, your friend. Book: Friend? Where was he when you needed him? Tenderheart: What matters is, I’m here now, when Nicholas needs me the most. Book: Arhhhggh. A-hahahahaha. See Nicholas? Magic can do anything you want it to. Nicholas: Hey! Neat! Tenderheart: Magic isn’t the answer, Nicholas. Your feelings can help you find the true answer. Book: Don’t listen to him! There are dozens of children out there, waiting to see your magic. Nicholas: They’ll love me just like they loved the Great Fettuccini. I know all his tricks. I’m not doing anything wrong. Tenderheart: He won’t succeed. The spirit doesn’t care about him... but I do! (at the magic show) Nicholas: And now, the amazing Nicholas will pull a dove out of his hat. Audience: Ooh. Book: (moves around and does some magic) Nicholas: (water is squirted out of the hat) Audience: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! Book: (chuckles) Nicholas: Stop it! Tenderheart: Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Nicholas: Make them stop laughing. Make them stop! Book: Only you can do that... Here, teach them a lesson. Nicholas: a-a-a lesson? Audience: (more laughing) Audience Kid #1: Come on! Make us laugh! Book: One they’ll never forget! Nicholas: Zimma-Zot, Radditot, Tenderheart: Nicholas, NO! Nicholas: Kazort-Ni! (Audience starts hitting each other and being rude) Book: Now they know how you felt all your life without a friend in the world. Now they feel nothing. Tenderheart: Nicholas! What have you done? Nicholas: Only what they did to me. They deserved it. Tenderheart: No, Nicholas. Please, listen. Book: Quick, Nicholas. Nicholas: Nix-Bix-Stix! Book: This is only the beginning. Tenderheart: This is a job for all the Care Bears. (back in care-a-lot) Children: (giggling) Jason: Weeeeeee!!!! Wish: Jason, Kim! Wait ‘til you hear this! (trips and falls) Ohhhhh!!!! Children: (More giggling) Friend: Look Secret Bear. Wish Bear’s got her head stuck in the clouds again. Wish: Now where’s my star-o-scope? Grumpy: Looking for this? Wish: Oh, sorry Grumpy Bear, but I’m in a hurry. I’ve got great news for Kim and Jason. I’ve spotted... Grumpy: Look! Friend: Tenderheart’s rainbow roller is out of control! Wish: Oh no! Tenderheart: Whoa! (falls out of rainbow roller) Quick! Run for cover. It’s coming! Brace yourselves. Friend: What’s coming? All: Whooaaa!!! ***(Cloud quake)*** Kim: Everyone ok? Cheer Bear? Cheer: I think so. Grumpy: Too bad we can’t say the same for Care-A-lot. Look. Kim: Oh no! Friend: Everything’s broken, faded, ruined. Funshine: Tenderheart! Tenderheart! The Caring Meter has dropped, 2 whole points! All: (gasps) Love-A-Lot: A lot of people must have suddenly just stopped caring. Kim: Oh, what could’ve caused that? Tenderheart: The same thing that caused the cloud quake. A boy named Nicholas is being taken over by an evil spirit. Jason: An evil spirit? Kim: So what happens when the Caring Meter drops to zero? Love-A-Lot: No one in the world will care anymore. All: (gasps) Secret: (whispers to Kim) Kim: And the end of Care-A-Lot? Tenderheart: I think that’s exactly what the spirit has in mind. Wish: (gasps) Oh my gosh! I forgot. I’ve sited parents for you at the orphanage. They want to adopt you both! Cheer: Congratulations Kim and Jason. Tenderheart: Come on Grumpy. Let’s warm up the Rainbow Rescue Beam. Kim and Jason have to get back, in a hurry! Kim: Hear that Jason? Parents. Jason: Yeah, I thought we’d never have parents. Kim: Yeah. Jason: B-B-But Kim, Kim: I know Jason, our friends, they’re in trouble. Tenderheart: Kim! Jason! We’re ready! All set? Kim: No! We’re not going back to the orphanage. We’re going to help you. Jason: Yeah. Tenderheart: But you have parents... waiting. Jason: We’ve made up our minds. Kim: You showed us how to share our feelings, and that’s just what we’re going to do. Tenderheart: Yeah? Really? Kim and Jason: Yeah. All Care Bears: Ya!! Tenderheart: Alright, our first mission is to go to Earth and find Nicholas. Friend Bear, Secret Bear, you head down with Kim and Jason. We’ll follow. Tenderheart: (takes key out of “pocket”) Hold on to this Jason. Don’t lose it. It’s very important. Jason: Don’t worry Tenderheart. I wouldn’t lose it for nothin’. ***Kim, Jason, Secret and Friend get into the Rainbow Rescue Beam.*** Tenderheart: Alright, Champ Bear, Funshine, you’re next. ***Another cloud quake*** All: Whoa!!! Grumpy: Oh no! The Rainbow Rescue Beam’s jammed. They never made it to Earth. Tenderheart: What do you mean? Where are they? Grumpy: They’re lost! Somewhere between here and Earth. Wish: What do we do now? Grumpy: We can’t follow them. Tenderheart: And the evil spirit said this was just the beginning. Book: Hahahahahaha! (Back in Earth) Mr. Cherrywood: As Nicholas continued to cast the spirit’s evil spells, more and more people stopped caring. Nicholas: Hahahahaha. Everyone in this town has friends, but soon they will be all just like me. Friendless! Mr. Cherrywood: As this wave of uncaring grew, so did the storms around Care-A-Lot. The Care Bears were trapped; Cut off from the Earth and any chance of rescuing Kim, Jason, Secret Bear, and Friend Bear. The cloud quakes had broken the Rainbow Rescue Beam, but the Care Bears would never give up. That’s what made them think of the river. Care Bears: (jump into a boat) Good Luck: Good luck Care Bears! Grams: We’re counting on you! Mr. Cherrywood: No one in Care-A-Lot had ever followed the river. They had no idea if it would lead them to Kim, Jason, and the missing Care Bears, or to nowhere at all. But the Rainbow Rescue Beam had dropped Kim, Jason, and the two Care Bears right smack in the middle of a strange new land. Kim: Wow! This doesn’t look like the Earth I remember. Jason: Maybe we’re still in Care-A-Lot. Friend: If this is Care-A-Lot, then someone’s been doing a little gardening since we left. Whoa! Whoa! Kim: I can’t hold on much longer! Secret: (whispers to Friend) Friend: Secret Bear says not to worry about falling, Secret: (whispers to Friend) Friend: ...worry about the lion instead. All: Lion!!! Kim: What are we going to do? Friend: Close your eyes. Maybe he won’t see us. See? He’s gone. Kim: Ohhh!! Jason: Kim! Brave Heart: Give me your hand. Slowly. All: Whooooaaaaaa!!!!! Playful Heart: Hey! They don’t have any tails. Jason: Wow! The monkey can talk. Playful Heart: Hahaha! What happened to all your fur? Kim: W-We never had any fur. Brave Heart: That’s impossible. Every monkey has fur. Playful Heart: And who said they were monkeys? Hmmm? Brave Heart: Well, they were up in the tree. Playful Heart: I know! They’re lions with haircuts. Kim: We’re not lions or monkeys! Jason: Yeah. We’re people. Friend: And we’re Care Bears. Jason: Where did you come from? Brave Heart: Why, we live here. Every one in the Forest of Feelings knows of Playful Heart Monkey and Brave Heart Lion. Friend: Forest of Feelings? Jason: Well, we’re from Earth. Friend: And Care-A-Lot. Playful Heart: Earth? Care-A-Lot? There’s no such place. Jason: There is too! Brave Heart: Don’t mind Playful Heart. He loves to laugh at anything. I’ve heard tales long ago about other places. What are these other places like? (song: Home Is In Your Heart) Brave Heart: You’re welcome to stay in the Forest of Feelings as long as you’d like. Friend: Thank you Brave Heart, but the sooner we leave, the better. If we don’t hurry, Care-A-Lot may not be there when we get back. Kim: We have to find a way back to Earth. Jason: To help stop the evil spirit from taking all the feelings from everybody. Brave Heart: Come on everybody! Kim: Where? Brave Heart: If there is a way out of the Forest of Feelings, we’ll help you find it. This way! (back at Earth) Nicholas: There. The spell is cast. Now everyone in town will know the lonliness they’ve made me feel. Book: Not quite. Look. These two small children still care very much. About everyone except you. Nicholas: But they were to fall under my spell. Book: Ah, but those soft little Bears shield them from your spells with their love and caring. Nicholas: Bah! Let them go! I’m even now. Book: Are you? What about all the others? Nicholas: Others? Book: All the others that you have not yet cast your spell upon. All the others that still care. Nicholas: I’ve gotten even with the whole town. That’s all I wanted. Book: The others will come after you for what you’ve done. Nicholas: What should I do? Book: You must finish it! Go on! Say it! Nicholas: Leebo Weebo tick tock, greebo zeebo zip zap zug! Book: This spell will seek out the children and bring them to us at any cost. Nicholas: Isn’t there another way? Book: No. They must be taught a lesson. A lesson for the children, a lesson for the town, a lesson for everyone. Nicholas: What do you mean everyone? Book: Now go! Nicholas: You said a lesson. What kind of lesson? Book: Never mind that. You must now collect the ingredients for your next spell. (back on the boat) Wish: There’s nothing ahead to tell us where we are Tenderheart. Love-A-Lot: Bear overboard! Bear overboard! Bedtime Bear went to sleep and fell overboard. Look! Bedtime: (snores) Cozy Heart: Hi! I think you’ve lost something. Love-A-Lot: Oh thank you very much. I’m sure Bedtime Bear will thank you too when he wakes up. Cozy Heart: No thanks needed. I’m Cozy Heart Penguin. Helping someone in need is what warms my heart and keeps me cozy. Tenderheart: Ahh! Brrr. Well it must work Cozy Heart. This water is freezing! Cozy Heart: I love it! Tenderheart: First we have to find Kim and Jason and then--uh oh. Something’s pulling at the wheel. Yahhh!! Wish: Tenderheart, why are you turning here? Tenderheart: I’m not! The boat’s turning by itself. Love-A-Lot: We’re caught in some kind of whirlpool. All: Whooaa!!! Wish: Somebody do something! A rope! Throw me a rope! Cozy Heart: Do what she says. Wish: Quick! Guide this rope little Star. Love-A-Lot: Oh Champ Bear! We’re saved! Lotsa Heart: (trumpets with trunk) Cozy Heart: Hehehe. May I introduce the strongest, most fiercum creature in he entire Forest of Feelings. Lotsa Heart Elephant. Lotsa Heart: Hello. Champ: Hey, you’re a lot smaller than you sound. Lotsa Heart: It’s true that I’m not big, but it’s amazing what you can do if you really put your heart into it. (trumpets with trunk) Hehehe. Sometimes, I even startle myself. All: (Laughing) (back in Earth) Nicholas: It’s not going to work. Even the spell can’t defeat them. Book: The spell was just having a little sport. The children are his true goal. Perhaps a sprinkle or toadstool mold will speed things up. HaHaHaHa! (back in Care-a-lot) Good Luck: Grumpy Bear! Grumpy Bear! Grumpy Bear: (Hit’s head) Ouch! Ow, ow, ow! Good Luck: The Caring Meter is down to five. If it reaches zero, Care-A-Lot is finished! Grumpy: And no one will care anymore. Good Luck: Any luck fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam? Grumpy: I think I used up all my good luck getting this far. Good Luck: Maybe your luck’s run out, but not mine. Grumpy: I need a piece that looks like this. Good Luck: Whoa! Try that. It’s Baby Hugs’s lollipop. Grumpy: Perfect! You know, Baby Hugs and Tugs are gonna make fine Care Bears... one of these days. (with first group in Forest of Feelings) Brave Heart: You rest there, while I scout up ahead. Playful Heart: While Brave Heart’s gone, let’s play a guessing game. What am I? (gasp) Sdlhhsedhfjsehrjeshtgsedjkthsedthgisdetrjiesldjtis, Kim: Gee, I don’t know. Playful Heart: Look out! Kim: Ahhh! Jason: Whoa! Kim: Let us go! Brave Heart: Oh no! Charge! Friend: All right! You asked for it! Brave Heart: Let them go! Swift Heart! Friend: Whoa! Brave Heart: Let’s get out of here! Come on Swift Heart! Swift Heart: I’m way ahead of you. All: (laughs) Jason: Oh no! Swift Heart: That’s the most unfriendly tree I’ve ever seen. Brave Heart: Well, thanks to you Swift Heart, we’re safe,,for now. Friend: There’s a serious task at hand, Swift Heart. It seems the evil spirit is after Kim and Jason. Swift Heart: An evil spirit in the Forest of Feelings? Brave Heart: We’ll fill you in as we go. Let’s get moving. Tenderheart: Lotsa Heart, do you think this river might lead us down to Earth? Lotsa Heart: Well it has to go somewhere. Tenderheart: Hang on everyone! We’re going for a ride. All: Whoa!!! Lotsa Heart: Look! A cave! Tenderheart: I can’t see a thing. Bright Heart: Steer to the left! Tenderheart: Who said that? Lotsa Heart: Not me. Love-A-Lot: Neither did I Cozy Heart: Wasn’t me. Bright Heart: It was me! I said it! Tenderheart: Who are you? Bright Heart: Don’t ask questions. Steer left quick! Tenderheart: Hang on everyone! Bright Heart: Phew! That was close. You almost smashed right into a big rock! Funshine: Look! I see light up ahead! Tenderheart: A Raccoon? No wonder you could see in the dark. Lotsa Heart: Not just a Raccoon. Bright Heart Raccoon. Bright Heart: I can usually see my way through anything. Wish: Waterfalls ahead! Tenderheart: We better do something, quick! Care Bears! All Bears: (whispers in a huddle) Tenderheart: Ready? Now! ... ...Whoa! All: Whoa! Tenderheart: Well done, Care Bears! Lotsa Heart: Let’s hear it for the Care Bears! All: Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! (back with group one in Forest of Feelings) Brave Heart: Oh no! Run! Kim: Brave Heart! Jason: Whoa! Kim: Ahh! Playful Heart: Oh no! Jason: You okay Kim? Kim: Jason, we’ve got to run! Jason: Where? We’re trapped! And that bird knows it too! Friend: We can’t reach them! Secret: (whispers to Friend) Friend: You’re right Secret Bear. Our only hope is a Care Bear Stare. I just hope it works. There’s only two of us! Secret: (signs of fight) Friend: Right again. We’ve got to try! Kim and Jason: Whoa!!!! Friend: Care Bears Stare!!! Friend: The two of us aren’t enough. Jason: Whoa! Friend: Oh no! Friend: Look! ...Care Bears Stare!!! All: Yay!!! Brave Heart: That was magnificent! Your friends arrived just in time. Tenderheart: Jason, Kim. You’re alright. Kim: Thanks to our new friends. Tenderheart: I know exactly what you mean. Lotsa Heart: I think things will get a lot easier now that we’re together, Brave Heart. Brave Heart: I couldn’t agree with you more, Lotsa Heart. Soon you’ll be out of the Forest of Feelings. Then your journey will really begin. Kim: Oh! Jason: You’re not coming with us? Brave Heart: Well, yes, if you think we could help. Tenderheart: Glad to have you along, ‘cause we can use all the help we can get. Brave Heart: Well, in that case, rooaaarrr!!!! Lotsa Heart: (trumpets trunk) (Care Bear Calling Song) (Back on Earth) Book: They’re on their way. Nicholas: Here? Book: You’ll be ready for them. Nicholas: How? Book: By completing your final spell. Nicholas: Final spell? Book: Yes. You must gather the elements quickly. When those two children arrive, they must be all that is left of caring in this world. Nicholas: You don’t mean... Book: Yes! Everyone must be taught the lesson. Nicholas: But... Book: Don’t you see Nicholas? It’s too late to stop now. You must finish what you started. There’s no turning back, HaHaHaHaHaHa. Nicholas: HaHaHaHaHaHa! Mr. Cherrywood: It was hard to believe that only a short time ago this was a place of happiness and joy. Now without love to keep it alive, it had become a home of fear, loneliness and ruin. Time was running out for the Care Bears. Nicholas and the evil spirit had to be stopped before they cast their final spell. Brave Heart: A world without caring? This doesn’t look like the Earth you talked about. Tenderheart: We’ve got to stop it before it gets worse. Gentle Heart: I don’t think this place could get any worse. Tenderheart: Nicholas and the spirit must be around here somewhere. We’ve got to find them as quickly as possible. I suggest we split up. Brave Heart: I agree, Tenderheart. The first ones to spot them, warn the others. Ok! Let’s go get ‘em! Tenderheart: Jason? Do you still have the key that I gave you? Jason: Sure do. Tenderheart: Good! Now promise me you and Kim will stay as far away from Nicholas and the spirit as you can. Jason: But I want to help. Tenderheart: You can help us by guarding that key. Jason: But... Tenderheart: If we lost that key, Jason, we can never win! Jason: Oh, I understand Tenderheart. You can count on me. Nicholas: HeHaHeHaHeHa... ...three apple cores. Just what I need. HeHeHaHa. One spider’s web. HaHaHaHaHa. My list is almost complete. Only a few more items, a few magic words, and presto! A world without love. Gentle Heart: Oohhh, Love-A-Lot. Did you hear that? Love-A-Lot: We have to get word to the others before it’s too late. Nicholas: Hmm. Let’s see. Apple core. Spider’s web. Milk weed pot. Huh? HaHaHaHa. A cigar butt. I almost missed it. Now, one last thing to find. Kids: There they go! Ahh! Uggh! Heh Heh Heh. Playful Heart: Phew! That was close! (music starts playing) Kim and Jason: Oh no! Run away! Oh no! Hurry up! Look out! Run away! Oh dear! Watch out! (Song: Look Out He’s After You) Nicholas: Huh? Icky sticky bubblegum. The last ingredient I need for my final spell. HaHaHaHaHa!! Let them try and stop me now! Friend Bear: Swift Heart? A-Are you alright? Swift Heart: You bet Friend Bear! It takes more than that to slow me down! Tenderheart: Where are Kim and Jason? Gentle Heart: Maybe they’re hiding and are afraid to show themselves. Tenderheart: Ok, Braveheart. You round up your friends and try to find Kim and Jason. Care Bears, follow me! Cozy Heart: What are you going to do, Tenderheart? Tenderheart: We have to try and get through to Nicholas! Share: And make him believe that we really do care about him. Love-A-Lot: And that he really cares about everyone else. Cozy Heart: With a Care Bear Stare? Share: That’s right Cozy Heart. Gentle Heart: I wish there was some way we could express our feelings like that. Friend Bear: There’s always a way to let other’s share your feelings, Gentle Heart. Always. Brave Heart: Let’s go! We don’t have much time! Mr. Cherrywood: It was going to take every ounce of caring the Care Bears could muster to reach Nicholas. (back in Care-A-Lot) Mr. Cherrywood: But as you remember, they 2 Bears short. Grumpy Bear and Good Luck Bear were still in Care-A-Lot trying to fix the Rainbow Rescue Beam... or what was left of it. Grumpy Bear: I just need a little more time! Good Luck Bear: That’s the one thing we don’t have. The Caring Meter’s fallen to three. In no time, it’ll fall to zero, and that’s the end of Care-A-Lot. Grumpy Bear: We’ve got to get down there and help! ***Another cloud quake*** (Back on Earth) Nicholas: Snorkle Razzle Cadiffle Rod, Billow Beelow Zing Zang Zod. Snorkle Razzle Cadiffle Rod, Beelow Billow Zing Zang Zod. Book: Good! Now the final ingrediant! Quickly! Why are you stopping? Nicholas: I-I-I don’t want... Book: You don’t want to? You must! You can’t care about anything! Tenderheart: No! Book: You’ve gone too far! Too far to stop! You can’t stop! You are beyond it! Tendere Heart: Nicholas! Nicholas! Nichola- Nicholas: You’re too late! Too late! The last spell is cast! Tenderheart: We care about everyone. Even when they don’t care about us. Friend Bear: And right now, the one we care about most is you, Nicholas. You. Tenderheart: Care Bears, get ready! Care Bears, Stare!!! Book: You don’t care! You don’t care! Nicholas: Now, the very last two children! YaHaHaHaHa! Lotsa Heart: What happened in there? Friend Bear: The Care Bear Stare didn’t work! Share: The spirit’s power is too strong! Tenderheart: Brave Heart! Where are Kim and Jason? Brave Heart: We can’t find them anywhere! Love-A-Lot: Uh Oh! Look! Cozy Heart: Nicholas? Nicholas: Where are they? Friend Bear: As long as Kim and Jason still care, his spell’s not complete. Bright Heart: You mean we can still save him? Tenderheart: We can still save him! Gentle Heart: But how? Tenderheart: Just feel it! Care Bears! Grumpy Bear: Ha! Well. What do you know? The Rainbow Rescue beam worked! Good Luck Bear: See? We just needed a little luck. Grumpy Bear: Looks like we’re going to need more than that. Nicholas: Where are they? Where are you hiding the boy and girl? Tenderheart: You don’t know what you’re doing Nicholas! Listen to your heart and you’ll find the truth! Nicholas: Where are they? Tenderheart: Care Bears! Stare! Nicholas: HaHaHaHaHa! Book: Too late! They’re too late! Brave Heart: Tenderheart’s right. We can do it, but we have to do it together. Cozy Heart: Do what? Brave Heart: Ok everybody, uh... Lotsa Heart: (trumpets with trunk) Brave Heart: That’s it! Everybody call! Book: No! Nicholas! Noooooo. Nooooooo. Tenderheart: Kim! Jason! No! Book: It’s them! The children! Jason: Nicholas! We care about you! We used to be like you. We thought nobody cared. Kim: But we were wrong. Now we want to be your friends, Nicholas! And make sure you’re never alone again. Believe us, Nicholas! Believe us! Nicholas: I-I-I believe you. Book: No, you can’t. Don’t do it! Stop. You don’t care. He don’t care. Stop. Please don’t close me!!!! Tenderheart: Jason! The key! The key! Nicholas: I-I can’t hold it much longer. Kim: Yow! Jason: Oh no! Book: HaHaHaHaHa! Tenderheart: Hold on Nicholas. Book: Ahhhhhh!!!! All: Hooray!!!!! Nicholas: Thank you Lotsa Heart: (trumpets with trunk) Mr. Cherrywood: And so it was that the love and caring of the Care Bears, their new friends, and two children, saved the day. Kim: I guess Care-A-lot is safe and sound again. Jason: And as long as Care-A-Lot is safe, so is the world below it. Nicholas: Mr. Fettuccini! I almost forgot. He’s still under that sleeping spell. Fettuccini: It’s showtime!!! Nicholas: M-Mr. Fettuccini! I’m sorry. Fettuccini: Nicholas, I just had the most wonderful dream. I dreamed I changed my poster. So that’s what I’m going to do. Now it will read: Fettuccini and Nicholas! So what do you say? A partnership. Nicholas: A par-par... Fettuccini: Oh alright. Nicholas and Fettuccini. Nicholas: Oh thank you so much! You won’t be disappointed! I promise! I can’t believe this! And I owe it all to the Care Bears! Fettuccini: To who? Nicholas: The uh, uh, er, um, friends. Friends. Mr. Fettuccini. Just friends. Fettuccini: Haha! Friends! That’s what it’s all about, Nicholas my boy! That’s what it’s all about! Mr. Cherrywood: No matter what happened, Nicholas now knew that someone would be watching over him at all times. But most of all, Nicholas learned that the best way to make friends, is to be a friend yourself. Fettuccini: (laughing) Tenderheart: Our friends from the Forest of Feelings have proven to everyone that there is always a way to show that you care. So the purpose of this festive occasion is to let all bear witness the inaugeration of our friends into the Care Bear Family. (Song: Care Bear Family) (Back on Earth) Nicholas: And now, the amazing Nicholas will pull a dove out if his hat. Fettuccini: That’s my boy. Bravo Nicki! Bravo! Bravo Nicki Bravo! Kim: Hey Jason, aren’t parents great? Jason: Yeah. Mr. Cherrywood: And so, Kim and Jason found the parents they wanted so very much and lived happily ever after. Mrs Cherrywood: And a fine story that was, Mr. Cherrywood. Mr. Cherrywood: My favorite, Mrs. Cherrywood. But they never stay awake long enough for the end. (yawns) Now they’ll never know who eventually became Nicholas. I guess all they need to know is that he too, lived happily ever after. Happier than I ever thought I could be. Mrs. Cherrywood: Nicholas. These children should’ve been in bed ages ago. What am I ever going to do with you? Mr. Cherrywood: Care for me Mrs. Cheerywood. Just care for me. Tenderheart: Hehe. The End (Care-A-Lot Theme) Category:Transcripts